Moods Between Us
by allyyyyy
Summary: The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. After the main story and beyond Name. What's become of our boys?
1. Uncomfortable

_**BETWEEN YOU AND ME**_

_The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. With the past creeping in and shocking discoveries leaving everyone on edge, friendships, relationships and faith will be tested and not without scrutiny or angst. _

**//…//**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. This is in the Between You And Me-verse. So brief knowledge of that might help. Other than that, I suppose it could stand alone. Lots of parts. Lots of moods. Moving right along. :)  
**

**//…//**

**_Uncomfortable_**

Draco could still remember that first moment when Ron had entered the Burrow, small bundle cradled in his arms, a bag thrown over his shoulder, looking every bit disheveled before the eyes of one very shocked Harry Potter. He couldn't help but feel a little glee as he was a little sadistic and he knew that given the history and the fact that Harry had yet to secure himself a steady anything since he had destroyed his minute relationship with Seamus Finnegan at Hermione's wedding, it would be anything but easy. And while he knew perhaps the dark haired man had gotten over their time together, there was always that slight tinge of jealousy you felt in your gut when that other person was happy. Though Draco might not admit it, the gleam in his eye would. He was thoroughly smitten and perhaps had finally reached that place of contentment.

"Surprise?" Ron offered to his friend before quickly being mauled by the other siblings and their wives who were instantly cooing over the child. Draco settled back into the armchair he occupied watching the others, but not really paying them too much mind. Not as much at least as his redhead and Harry.

"You've gotten yourself a baby?" Harry asked bewildered a little, standing to join the circus fawning over the little girl, who to her credit, was soaking it up. It almost made Ron wonder if she were Draco's child biologically.

"Well, she was dropped off at the hospital. Someone had placed a nasty curse on her that Hermione and I worked on curing and when all was said and done, we were just too attached to her to let her go off to some orphanage," Ron began explaining as the baby was placed into Ginny's prying hands.

Ginny could not help but feel a little resentment as her youngest brother had been the next to beat her to happily ever after. Bill and Fleur had multiplied several times over and were suspected to be in the way of another. Charlie had remained a bit of a bachelor but he had a bit of a steady girlfriend as of recent news and their mum couldn't stop gushing over when there would be wedding bells. The scariest of all had been that one of the twins, George to be exact, had procreated as well. After Ron had come out with Draco, she had assumed she would at least have that. Ron wouldn't beat her to the punch. And while she couldn't help but be happy for her brother, for he had weathered so much, she figured it was only natural to want the same for herself. She just could not deny her love of the little girl whom she was greatly looking forward to turning into a terror for her fathers.

"She really is just darling. I doubt she could've found a better home," Hermione chimed in, taking the small infants hand in her own. Her belly still stuck out much too much for her own comfort and it wasn't long before she had resigned herself to the sofa.

"That's really great, Ron. Leave the country for a couple of months and everything goes completely wocky. People are giving you two a kid," Harry attempted joking and even offered a grin up. Ron joined in with a shrug, hugging his friend whom had been vacant through most of the recent tribulations.

Draco, however, felt slightly not as convinced as he crossed one leg over the other, thought consuming him. He watched Isabella be transferred into her dotting grandmother's arms and felt a hint of a smile set on his lips. Though he had been amongst these people a good number of years with the Order, then with Harry, and now with Ron, he couldn't help but still feel a little out of place at times. As he gave a glance to his left, he knew he wasn't the only one.

"Are you not having the time of your life this evening?" He questioned his once professor who was off much the same way he himself was.

"Oh it is the highlight of my week, I must say," Snape replied dryly, letting his blank stare rest upon Draco.

"And just think, things are only going to get more interesting in the next few weeks. Hermione looks as though she's going to burst at any moment."

"Yes well it would be so much more convenient for both of us." Draco could tell the other man was tired and he could only assume Hermione was slowly running him ragged. It was a thought that made him laugh a bit to himself. Almost as much as the thought of Snape as a father to begin with. Part of him wondered if the older man was as skeptical as he had been. If their pasts had been jaded what could their futures be otherwise.

"Does it worry you?"

"Often. To be fair, I've never been particularly paternal with anyone. It's going to be very different, indeed."

"Well if it helps, you helped me along more than my own father did," Draco felt a bit strange to be saying such a thing to Snape. He was after all married to one of their colleagues and though he was not a good man by most standards, Draco didn't often acknowledge that his father had been such a horrible father. It certainly could've been worse.

"Yes well someone had to be there picking you back up when you'd gotten yourself into an entirely impossible situation."

Draco gave a slight smile at his former head of house, knowing that was as good an acceptance as he was going to get. But Draco had to be fair for Snape was the one who had helped him when he had found himself at rock bottom and with grandeur delusions that could've gotten him killed. He owed the other man a lot that he would probably never say. He knew it was likely that their one exchange would be the only discussion of the matter and that did not disrupt either of them particularly.

It wasn't long afterwards that the whole Weasley clan plus spouses and Hermione, Snape, and Harry were seated at the table and indulging themselves in dinner and conversation. The excitement it seemed had worn the baby down and while the other children present found themselves in seats or laps at the table, Isabella had found sleep. The meal went very well for the group considering. Draco found himself at one end in conversation with Snape and Ginny and though not bad company, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his redhead emerged in conversation with Fred and Harry. After a long second, they made eye contact long enough for Ron to offer him the dopiest grin and Draco shifted his eyes away. Mostly out of fear that he himself would break into such a grin.

After dinner, the girls lingered in the kitchen to help Molly and though he almost felt bad for Snape in the given situation, he excused himself and took a moment to sneak out back. With Isabella down and in the midst of so many welcoming babysitters, it gave him a moment to himself. He stood a few paces from the Burrow, his eyes, resting above the tree line and against the dark sky dotted with stars. Finding himself consumed in the silence left him not noticing the sound of the back door opening and then banging shut as someone had decided upon joining him.

"So you have a baby, huh?" Harry's voice startled Draco instantly and he whipped around quickly. Catching himself, he settled into a less defensive mode.

"Yeah. It appears I may just have a heart."

"We've all known that for a while," Harry assured him taking a few paces to join him, letting his eyes settle where Draco's had previously been. "I used to love coming out here when I'd stay over the holidays. After everyone had settled in for the evening and you could steal just that one minute away. It was nice."

"Well yes, it can be a lot of handle all of the time in there. And I used to think that I would hate it."

"But you don't?"

"I'm not about to pretend I don't get annoyed at times. But Ron has so many people that care about him for non-selfish reasons and I can't help but admit that I'm a little jealous," Draco admitted, letting his eyes leave Harry suspiciously.

"I know what you mean."

"Oh please, Potter. These people have accepted you as their own. Molly considers you as close as a son."

"But it just isn't the same. Besides, it isn't as though they are all in there cursing you under their breath. They've come to terms with you as much as you have them. They don't mind having you around," Harry countered and Draco shrugged and couldn't think of any other response.

"It just isn't the same." They shared a look for a moment which Draco knew in the back of the head was the first time they had really since he'd packed everything from their flat and moved out.

"Ron makes you really happy doesn't he?" Harry asked, not breaking their eye contact.

"He does. He doesn't really give you any other choice though. Its just how he is."

"Stupid Gryffindor stuff, isn't it?"

"No, I just think its stupid Ron stuff," As the words left his mouth, the backdoor opened up again, this time depositing the redhead in question. A brow was cocked as he came down the stairs and approached the two of them.

"I've been looking for you. You just disappeared after dinner," Ron began, keeping his voice as even as possible, not being able to help the almost glare he was giving Harry.

"I just needed a moment."

"I'm going to go back inside," Harry began, taking a couple of steps away from the pair. Draco watched him start to go, wondering if Ron would protest. He was almost surprised when he didn't. And when the redhead said nothing, Harry finally turned and walked the rest of the way inside, Ron's eyes not returning to Draco until the other was out of sight.

"Ron, you are so hopeless sometimes," Draco broke the moment, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"You know what. The Great Weasley Jealousy rears its evil head once again," He chided, turning back towards the trees and sky which he seemed to continue getting distracted from.

"I can't exactly help it. Perhaps if you would stop putting me in situations where it happens then we wouldn't have this issue," Ron countered on him, the mood having melted away, stepping up behind him, arms settled around the blonde.

"I didn't invite him out here. He just came. Besides, we just talked about you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. He commented that it seemed that you made me very happy," Draco hinted, knowing full well he was setting the redhead up.

"And what did you say?" Ron questioned, bringing his head down against Draco's shoulder, pressing his lips against his neck.

"Not particularly," Draco teased, shifting himself around in his arms and nuzzling his face against Ron's neck. It seemed they had so few moments together it was all but driving him mad and though he knew full well that Ron would have other things on his mind at that moment, he wanted to enjoy it as best he could.

"Is that so? I could go back inside and get Harry if you'd rather," He started, pulling back a little.

"You're such a prat, do you know that? I wonder how many times I'll have to choose you over him before you stop using that against me?" Draco question lifting his head, more in seriousness than before.

"One more time never hurts."

Draco sighed, shaking his head slightly before pressing his lips against Ron's. The redhead pulled him close against him again, their bodies melding as their mouths moved together. Draco could not help but sink into that moment, giving himself over a bit to the stolen moment. Hands wound themselves around red locks, bodies taking notice of how much they might have truly missed such contact.

It seemed to always be the same. By the time they had finished with working, cooking, taking care of Isabella and getting things straightened up after taking care of Isabella, either or both of them were too exhausted to do anything but collapse into bed. Ron especially had been having a harder time at work, getting stuck with extended shifts as was almost customary of someone with little seniority. It seemed it was taking its toll on the couple who already had their plates so full.

Finally, they parted on account of air and as his breath fought for regulation, Draco let his head fall against Ron's shoulder. Letting his face fall against soft blonde hair, Ron let out a sigh of contentment.

"I've missed you," Ron's murmur was muffled but not mistaken. For a moment Draco thought he would comment that they were together every day and you couldn't miss someone you saw everyday but even he wasn't that much of a prat. You could sit in the same room as someone and not really be there with them. And it seemed almost lately that they had been together but not really. The only time they had was at night, as they fought to stay awake to which they would usually give in.

"I know. Me too."

**A/N: More in the Between-verse, because I feel like I'm stuck there. I don't know what will become of this but let's see, shall we:) I love feedback, it keeps me moving on. You should be part of that. **


	2. Jealous

_**BETWEEN YOU AND ME**_

_The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. With the past creeping in and shocking discoveries leaving everyone on edge, friendships, relationships and faith will be tested and not without scrutiny or angst. _

**//…//**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. This is in the Between You And Me-verse. So brief knowledge of that might help. Other than that, I suppose it could stand alone. Lots of parts. Lots of moods. Moving right along. :)**

**//…//**

_**Jealous**_

Draco gave a bit of a smirk at the question thrown at him. Following any of his lectures, he did a question and answer which was almost always his favorite part. People shied away usually from the harder questions and tended towards the gossip that still occasionally was caught in the tabloids. Potter Drama would just never end. Even if he hadn't been in the picture for a while. Besides, that didn't stop the sleazy reporters from making it appear as though things were as they definitely were not. He might have basked in the attention more had Ron not been patently unimpressed with the reporting.

"Now that is a popular one, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to remain cryptic. This tour isn't about my romantic life. Its concerned solely with the war so you are very welcome to pick up a copy or even a tabloid should you find yourself interested," Draco responded fluidly, the smirk never leaving his face.

There were a couple of grumbles from the audience to which he just ate up. People soon settled down and another hand reached high in the air. The brunette beneath the hand reminded him suspiciously of Lavender Brown. She had too much make-up on her face and she was the type of person you could just tell felt she was much more attractive than she actually was.

As the students began filing out of the large room, he set about gathering the rest of his things up and following them out. It was as he lifted his head to give the room a once over that he noticed Harry in the audience. Something in the back of his throat caught as he realized he would be forced to endure another encounter with his infamous ex. The first at the Burrow had been a bit stilted at best but went much better than he could've ever thought, with the slight exception of Ron's behavior afterwards though that did not prove to be too surprising.

A bit anxiously, he pushed his notes inside his bag and straightened himself out, mentally preparing for the interaction he would not be able to avoid. It was not strange for people he knew to attend the lectures on the war. Ron had come to his first one at home and had sat front row center, which though Draco never said it, soothed his nerves more than he'd expected. Hermione had come several times herself, and had taken notes and given him corrections after each time. Just specific dates and whom had been there on which evening rather than just "some hapless Gryffindors." Though he knew she was, in her way, trying to be helpful, he less than graciously took her notes and was sure they were still probably buried somewhere at home. Even Ginny had popped in once to listen to the tale that she had lived through. But never Harry. Harry who since the war had ended, would go months without even mentioning it and even then it wasn't without consequence. It was a part of his life that he liked buried and he had never expected to see the other man amongst the crowds listening to something he had lived through and loathed the memory of.

"Its strange hearing all of that from someone else. Well at least someone else who was actually there. The recounts in the Prophet hardly count as such." Draco jolted upwards, having lost himself a moment to find Harry had moved towards the stage, lingering just in front of him.

"I figure no one better than to give the real story. I won't embellish on the heroics of others as most tend to do," Draco responded briskly, finally looking down at the other man before him.

"Except for your own."

"Of course except for my own," Draco drawled at him, settling the strap of his bag across his shoulder, hoping to hurry the conversation along and to escape.

"Did you want to get lunch?" Damn.

Draco's throat suddenly grew a lump and he found it very hard to find the words he needed. Swallowing, he started down the stairs, Harry taking strides towards him as he did. "I don't really think that is such a good idea."

"Well I don't really either but I'd kind of like to talk for a bit if we can. It has been a long time since I've thought about a lot of that." Harry did sound a little wounded and though Draco claimed to have no heart at all, he knew he was stuck.

"Just something quick, I have to pick up Isabella from the Burrow," Draco countered, instantly feeling as though he had just made a very bad decision indeed. Harry's face perked up however and he settled into a healthy chatter as they left the large auditorium.

**//…//**

Draco's guilt did not subside when he arrived at the Burrow to retrieve Isabella, if it were at all possible, it seemed to grow. He'd arrived to find Ginny with the baby in her lap and Hermione beside them, chatting lightly, mostly looking annoyed that she could not seem to find a comfortable position for the life of her. Isabella perked up a little at the sight of him squirming in her aunt's lap.

"Draco, I think you've ruined this child. She doesn't seem to find you horrible at all," Ginny complained, handing her niece to him with a smirk on her face.

Draco happily accepted, pulling the small terror into his arms. "Perhaps that's because I'm not horrible at all?" He spoke mostly to the baby, with the hint of a smile at his lips.

"No, that can't be it," Ginny was quick to come back, smirking at him in a clear rivalry.

Before Draco could speak, an owl he recognized as Hermione's swooped in the window, perching itself upon the arm of the couch hooting lightly to its owner to remove its burden. Hermione started to lean over, finding this even more impossible and with a roll of his eyes, Draco stood and came to her aid, retrieving the Evening Prophet from the owl before it flew off in annoyance. As he started to hand it to her, something caught the corner of his eye. That something was him.

Shifting Isabella against his body, his attention focused on the small moving picture and the accompanying article below it. He knew he was probably three shades paler from the looks he was getting as he handed the paper to Hermione, standing there blankly. It seemed that his lunch with Harry had made quite the splash with some younger photographer who happened to snap a shot without their knowledge. Though that was no where near the worst of it. The article that followed spoke lies about how Harry and him were engaging in secret meetings much to the disdain of Ron and how it seemed a reunion was imminent. Apparently he was just "glowing to be in the company of his former beau."

Hermione gasped audibly, having noticed the article beneath the main headline that she had probably already skimmed. "Oh no, Draco. What did you do?"

"We just went to lunch. That was all. I didn't think the Prophet would be covering _all_ of my meals," He grumbled, sitting down in an armchair, Isabella trying for some attention and eventually getting frustrated when none was awarded.

It was then that Ginny had leaned over the overly pregnant Hermione to read the article herself, eyes widening in effect. "Ron's going to go mad, you know," She announced, in an ominous tone.

"I know. I just need to engage in some damage control is all."

"You need to get him out of the country is all," Ginny went on, settling back against the couch, arms crossing over her chest in humor.

Draco thought for a hard moment. "Maybe that's it. Maybe we could just go away for a few days and then he'll see that there isn't anything going on with Harry and come back thoroughly shagged and confident," Draco thought out loud much to Ginny's dismay. She lowered her gaze.

"If you're out of the country I won't be able to witness your slow dismemberment," She groaned, slightly reminiscent of a five-year-old version of herself.

"Maybe next time then. But there is something you could watch…" Draco trailed off, eyes sinking to the bubbly baby in his lap.

"No, no, no. I have a life you know. People to see. Things to do. Certainly not babysit while my brother is off being shagged in France," She protested firmly.

"Oh come on, Ginny. You have nothing to do. Besides, you can spend the weekend polluting her mind with thoughts of how awful I am," Draco countered, Ginny was still hung up on his first part to consider the malicious plan.

"I have things to do you know. Work. And I go out with my friends."

"Of course you do," Draco quipped back at her even more to her annoyance.

"But it would be nice to take time to un-brainwash your child. That and there was this sweater I had wanted yet could not afford on my measly Ministry salary." Ginny Weasley would not concede a point with nothing. And if that meant taking advantage of her would be brother-in-law or anyone of the sort then that was just a perk.

Draco scowled at her, clearly accepting her offer much to his discontent. He needed a few days away with Ron. Especially given this whole Harry thing. They would get that sorted out and enjoy the short little break before coming back home and settling into things like normal. It could work. It would certainly need to given the Great Weasley Jealousy.

**//…//**

**A/N: Another part completed. The first two got a little mixed up on moods. And I felt that Draco's encounter with Harry was a little more uncomfortable than Ron's jealousy as its dealt with here. Blah blah blah. I ramble. I apologize. But reviewers are wonderful and therefore, thanks so very much to SanzoGirl, Talley67, StuckInSea, and Syntic. And Talley67, not sure if you found it, but I do have a story along those lines as almost a prequel type thing (**_**Name)**_** to this part. Ok, so yes. There you have it. Enjoy. And reviews are lovely. Like all of you. :)**


	3. Angry

_**BETWEEN YOU AND ME**_

_The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. With the past creeping in and shocking discoveries leaving everyone on edge, friendships, relationships and faith will be tested and not without scrutiny or angst. _

**//…//**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. This is in the Between You And Me-verse. So brief knowledge of that might help. Other than that, I suppose it could stand alone. Lots of parts. Lots of moods. Moving right along. :)**

**//…//**

_**Angry**_

Draco levitated the third large suitcase into the living room to rest with the two preceding it, anxiety racking his body as he cast a glance at the evening Prophet on the coffee table. The headline was about the increase in taxes on all muggle items modified to operate with magic and the outrage it was seeming to cause but one third of the way down, in the left most column, was an article about his lunch that evening. He gave it a full-hearted scowl before lifting his wand to bring the fourth and final bag down the stairs and with the others, picking the filthy paper up and sending it up in flames. It was then the front door opened.

Ron stood there, face emotionless, mail tucked underneath one arm, eyes shooting back and forth between the luggage and the blonde who had charred the cuff of his robes from his hasty and disturbed spell. His throat went dry and there seemed to be something stuffed in it, keeping words from coming out.

"Ron! You're home! Early," Draco squeaked out, inwardly berating himself for the escalated tone of his voice.

"Were you planning on leaving before I got home?" Ron seemed to have finally found words and he lowered his gaze on the blonde who looked back confused.

"Well no. That wouldn't make any sense."

"Oh, so you were truly playing for dramatics then. Maybe get yourself another story in the paper?" Ron questioned, which caused Draco to stare at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about? I just thought it would be a good idea for us to get away for a couple of days," Draco tried, advancing towards the redhead whose eyes never let up.

"Why would we go anywhere after your spectacular excuse for a break up in the Prophet," Ron began fuming, letting the mail drop to the table, the Prophet falling on top.

"Oh. I didn't think you would've seen that yet," Draco began only to be cut off very promptly by a nearly roaring Ron.

"Yes I've seen that. Every wizard in London has seen it. You wouldn't believe the number of sympathetic gazes I received at work before leaving."

"Wait, I don't think you understand."

"I understand perfectly," Ron sneered.

Draco finally lowered his gaze at his lover, almost growling his response. "Are you insinuating I intend on leaving you?"

"Yes…wait, you do don't you?"

Draco leaned across angrily punching Ron square in the arm and letting out a frustrated sound. "You are so incredibly daft sometimes! I'm not leaving you. I left Isabella at your mother's and thought you and I could take a weekend off. I knew you would be upset about the article and I wanted to talk to you about it and then spend the weekend proving it to you." It was Draco's turn to fume as Ron brought himself back down to sane levels, cheeks still tinged pink, holding a blush.

"It looked awfully suspicious walking in the door, you have to admit that."

"Perhaps if you don't trust me at all! I'm getting thoroughly tired of this game because it seems like somehow I always lose."

"What in the bloody hell happened then?" Ron finally thought to question, calming himself to normal, sane levels.

"Harry showed up at my lecture this afternoon and he invited me for lunch. I figure it would be entirely rude and a step in the opposite direction to decline. I didn't realize that it would give us a spot back in front page news," Draco explained, still glaring angrily at the redhead who squirmed a little under his eyes.

"What direction?"

"The direction of everyone being in the same room together without the tension we've all become accustomed to. Harry is your best friend after all. I thought if he and I could be civil after all that would make things easier for you."

"Oh."

"Yes oh and now you can have the brilliant task of unpacking all of our things while I floo over to your mothers and get the baby," Draco instructed, fuming as he started for the fireplace.

"Wait. What about the weekend off?"

"You can't honestly think I would want to spend the weekend with you now? After all of your wonderful implications," Draco sneered angrily back at him, arms crossed defensively across his chest. Even in such a stance, Ron knew that he was the one who would be defending himself.

"You just have to understand how it looked. This article and then coming home to a bunch of suitcases. What was I supposed to think?"

"That I'm not an utter git and that I wouldn't just do something like that to you after everything we've been through thus far. All I'm asking is that you trust me just a little bit and you can't even do that. I'm tired of this same argument, Ron," The blonde seemed to have come down from his anger ever so slightly which gave Ron just a little hope on the matter.

"I know. And I don't mean to be this way its just that whenever Harry's involved it puts me on edge. I'm just afraid of losing this," Ron took this as the perfect moment to approach the blonde who seemed to have softened considerably from his prickly stance.

"It is exhausting being within two kilometers of you, do you realize this?"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I do trust you. A lot of bad things have happened and I guess I'm just waiting for the next shoe to drop all of the time," Ron offered as an explanation, standing squarely in front of the blonde, who still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Well its very off-putting when someone is planning a weekend getaway, I'll have you know," Draco had let some tension seep from his body as he looked up at the apologetic redhead. He tried a scowl but knew it didn't have much effect.

"We could still go. You've already packed everything and I'm assuming you've made plans. There's no reason we shouldn't go," Ron reasoned, trying his hand at changing Draco's mind.

"Weasley, you're not as good at manipulation as I so do not try. And we will still go. Only now, it'll be you making things up to me," Draco smirked, stepping around Ron to retrieve his bags. The redhead stood there a moment with a smile on his lips. He could handle that punishment.

**//…//**

The article just had not sat well with Hermione, if she were to be completely honest. She hadn't said so to Ginny in so many words, but the worried expression that tainted her face was enough. Especially when she'd rolled around to stand and told Ginny she was going to stop over and see Harry. The youngest Weasley, sat fixed with a curious look as the overly pregnant Hermione disappeared from the Burrow through the fireplace.

"Oh Hermione left? I was going to send her home with some food. I know she hasn't been doing much cooking and Merlin knows Severus wouldn't step foot in the kitchen," Molly exclaimed, hip leaning against an arm chair, eyes meeting her youngest and her grandchild.

"She was going to see Harry. I think there is trouble afoot," Ginny commented, standing with a sleeping Isabella and settling her down into her playpen with great care. It was difficult enough getting the child asleep once, let alone waking her up before trying for round two.

"Whatever for?" The eldest Weasley questioned, being handed the evening Prophet. Ginny lifted the page upwards as she saw her mother latching on to the main headline. As she read, her lips shifted into an 'o' before turning her attention back to her daughter. "I hope your brother hasn't seen this."

"I'm willing to bet he has. Which makes me oh so sad walls can't talk in their flat this evening."

She was rewarded with a glare from her mother to which Ginny smiled sweetly. "Well why would Hermione rush off to see Harry then?"

"I think she has a feeling he's up to something, is all. And he very easily could be. Its not bloody fair either. My brother gets the exciting love life while I'm stuck fending off the morons in the Department of Magical Artifacts," Ginny sulked, crossing her arms.

"Don't pout dear, its not very becoming of you. I certainly hope Hermione is wrong. That would be the last thing your brother needs right now." _The last thing we all need right now_ was added silently in her head as she cast another glance at the paper.

**//…//**

** A/N: Ok I hope you believe me when I say that I definitely meant to have this out sooner. Wow. But anywho, I'm doing this quickly because I wanna write some more. Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile and I hope this section clears some things up a little better. Whew. Fast typing and I feel like I'm rushing. Read. Enjoy. Review. It would be lovely. :)**


End file.
